


I Win

by harbingerofanewage



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, Sex, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingerofanewage/pseuds/harbingerofanewage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami spar pretty regularly. Korra's not allowed to use her bending, and Asami has been kicking her ass for weeks. Korra has a plan to win this time, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut, for sure. Have fun.

Korra and Asami typically had a sparring session at least once a week. It kept things interesting. To make it a fair fight, Korra was never allowed to use her bending. Much to her chagrin and a massive hit to her ego, Asami had been beating Korra every. Single. Time. It seems, with bending out of the picture, Korra was not quite the adversary she'd like to be. At least when she had to fight against Asami, that is. Asami was a brilliant fighter; she knew all of Korra's weaknesses, and had been able to exploit them in every match they'd had up to that point. As bullheaded as Korra is, she'd just tried the same moves again and again, to no avail.

As Asami was on the ferry ride to Air Temple Island, she was thinking that this was going to be an ordinary session with her girlfriend. She would soon find out that she was dead wrong. It seems that Avatar Korra had some tricks up her sleeve.

\--

Asami stepped off the ferry, her sparring equipment in a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She walked up to where they usually had their bouts, dropped her bag and started getting geared up for their routine fight. "Hey Korra! Where you at?" Korra was not yet outside, so Asami just went about her business, knowing she would be out anytime soon.

"Hey Asami! Sorry I wasn't out here when you got here, I was just doing a thing."

Asami was fastening on a shin guard, still not having seen Korra when she responded,

"Doing a thing, huh? Well, you ready to get your ass kicked..."

Asami's voice caught in her throat as she looked up at her girlfriend, who was definitely not dressed in her usual sparring gear. Today, she was sporting a tight white shirt and shorts that Asami could have sworn were simply a pair of her underwear. She was wearing her short hair in a tight ponytail instead of wearing it down. Her dark skin was already glistening with sweat; like she had already been working out.

After Asami had spent a sufficient amount of time staring at it, Korra spoke up. "Hey Asami, you ready to do this?"

"Um, yeah- ahem, just let me strap these last few things on."

"Alright, I'll do some stretching before we start."

Korra then turned her back to the engineer and started doing toe touches. Some sweat started beading on Asami's brow as her eyes traveled from her sculpted calves, to the back of her thighs, straight up to her magnificent ass....

Once again Asami's reverie was broken by the sound of Korra's voice. "Alright, Asami. Enough fooling around. You ready to get your ass kicked? I've been training real hard this last week."

Asami very nearly said yes, but then she regained some of her senses. She thought to herself, _"Get it together. She's just toying with you. Just get her frustrated like always, and then attack when she leaves herself open."_

Asami responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "I don't think a week's training is gonna do much for how pitiful your performance has been, Korra. I think you're the one getting their ass kicked today."

Asami was keeping a calm, cool, and collected look, capped off with a smirk. She was definitely not smirking on the inside, however. _"I'd really rather smack that ass instead of kick it...."_

Only then did Asami realize Korra was completely devoid of protective gear.

"So you so confident you're gonna win that you're going without any padding? Bold move. Be ready for some serious bruises."

Korra responded after bending over and exposing some sweat-slicked cleavage, then standing back up, "You know, it's just so hot out here today. I really didn't feel like weighing myself down." She lifted her shirt to wipe sweat off her brow, giving Asami a full view of her sculpted abs. "Okay, let's do this. Square up, Miss Sato."

They separated themselves by ten paces. Korra got into her ready stance with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, shifting on the balls of her feet. Asami settled into a more solid stance, standing stock still, face set in a neutral expression of thinly veiled poise. They had done this enough times, they didn't even need to have a verbal countdown. After about three seconds of shared eye contact, they started their bout.

As usual, Asami hung back at the start, simply bobbing and weaving, circling around Korra's attacks. Asami then blocked a kick and checked Korra with her shoulder, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

After she regained balance, they started circling each other, about five paces apart. This is when Korra started her verbal offensive that Asami was not quite ready for. "You know, half the 'sweat' running down my legs isn't sweat. No, that 'sweat' happened when I remembered that a hot piece of ass was coming over to wrestle with me."

That sent a blush through Asami's face. She shook her head, and tried to regain composure. " _She's just messing with you. Keep it together. Besides, it can't be true. You know what THAT sweat smells like..."_ Asami's thoughts wandered to her and Korra's feverish nights of lovemaking, interrupted when she felt the breath go out of her as she fell flat on her back.

Korra's plan had worked. She had gotten Asami distracted, ran in, and tackled her to the ground. Korra was on top of her now, her lips just inches from Asami's. When she first looked up, she was met by the sultry gaze of Korra's piercing blue eyes. "Looks like I've finally won, Miss Sato." A bead of sweat from Korra's face dropped down onto Asami's. Both their chests were heaving, and Asami couldn't help but feel some of _that_ sweat forming underneath her panties as their breasts brushed against each other. Asami still had some resolve left, however. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Avatar."

She then tucked her knees as far up as she could, and pushed her feet against Korra's hips to lift the Avatar off of herself. She turned over so she could push Korra to the side, and then jumped up as quick as she could. She was panting now and shifting on the balls of her feet, trying to be prepared for any attack Korra might have for her. Korra jumped up, also panting and mimicking Asami's stance. The world was silent for a few moments save for their breathing. The Avatar was gearing up to use the one last trick up her sleeve.

"Hold on. Hold up, time out. I just have to do this." She pulled her shirt off quite slowly, letting Asami have a long look. When the shirt came off, all that was left was her wrappings barely containing her breasts. "Ah, that's better. Summers here are tough for a Water Tribe girl like me."

Asami could have sworn Korra was glowing. She felt her blood run hot to her face and down to her loins, and she could feel her nipples stiffening against her bra. Asami's mouth was practically watering now.

Korra shouted, "Okay, go!" She then proceeded to run at Asami and letting her hands fly, punching and jabbing at Asami from every which direction. Asami, at no surprise to Korra, barely registered the attack before she started backpedaling, frantically blocking as many of Korra's blows as she could, all the while being acutely aware of how Korra's breasts were bouncing as she did so. After about ten seconds, Korra had backed Asami right up against a wall without her knowing it. Asami's back hit the wall and Korra pinned her there.

Korra's scent filled Asami's nose and she couldn't stand it any longer. Korra's face was just close enough for Asami to crane her neck forward and bite at Korra's lower lip. Korra grinned at Asami as she let go of Asami's arms and greedily returned the kiss. Arms now free, she ran them down Korra's back, letting her fingernails scrape against her spine as they made their way down beneath Korra's shorts. Korra sighed into her lover's mouth and pressed her hips into the engineer's as her hands got a firm grip on her ass.

After a minute of kissing, Asami pulled away and put a finger to Korra's lips, and in a voice that was barely a whisper, said, "I want you to take me." Korra understood, and with a devilish smile she kneeled down and got to work pulling down Asami's pants. Korra couldn't help but notice that Asami's panties were already soaked through, and felt herself getting wet at the sight of it. She proceeded to pepper kisses down Asami's legs and back up again, and Asami started running her hands through Korra's hair. Korra slowed her kisses down as she got back up to Asami's inner thighs. Asami had been letting out small gasps but now let out a moan. "Oh Korra..."

Korra moved her hands up to Asami's panties and pulled them down. She stuck two fingers in and started pushing in and out at a slow pace. Asami gasped and bucked her hips as Korra set her tongue to work on her clit. With her free hand, Korra reached under Asami's shirt to wander up and feel her breast through her bra.

Once Asami felt Korra grasping her breast, she proceeded to rip her shirt and bra off as quick as possible to allow her lover full access to her body. With Asami now fully exposed, Korra now ran her finger in circles around a nipple, and she gasped once again when Korra squeezed it.

Asami whimpered when Korra took her hand away from her breast. She looked down at her lover, questioning in her eyes. Korra stood up briefly and whispered, "Don't worry dear, I'm not done."

She gave Asami a brief kiss on the lips, then on the collarbone, then one on a breast, then one on the other. Asami felt like Korra thought this was the last time she would ever be with her by the way she was savoring every part of her pale skin.

Finally, Korra got down to her lover's clit, and placed one final kiss there. As she entered her lover's folds, she noticed that she was much wetter than before. _"She's not gonna last long. Man, I'm good."_

As Korra began her handiwork, Asami could no longer keep quiet. All this licking and sucking was too much. Heat swarmed her whole body as she yelled the only two words she knew at the moment, "FUCK! KORRA! FUCK!" Korra knew she wasn't going to last long, and she wrapped her hands firm around Asami's legs as her lover reached her climax, her whole body shaking with pleasure.

Korra had a grin plastered on her face as she stood up and took Asami's face in her hands. She gave her a final tender kiss on the lips, and whispered, "I win."

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this as an idea for a sequel to metalwarrior22's "talking dirty" on tumblr but ideas kept coming to me so I decided to make my own story out of it.
> 
> My tumblr: imstillnewatthis.tumblr.com


End file.
